Manufactures and other entities may use data from multiple sources to identify customer demand, adjust product plans, plan marketing campaigns, adjust product manufacture, order products, etc. In one example, a manufacturer may collect point of sale data, sales order data, product demand data, and other data from a wide variety of sources and use that data for reporting, analytics and other purposes. Data from disparate sources often is not in the same format, have the same fields, or may even be conflicting.